throw_some_lawl_back_at_emfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluster Kong
Profile= Bluster Kong is a character originating from Donkey Kong Country Animated Series. He is the co-owner of Bluster's Barrelworks Factory, and employer of Candy Kong, who he has crush on. Bluster hates Candy's boyfriend Donkey Kong for being big, hairy ape who never does any work but relies on fame brought by magical Crystal Coconut. Bluster usually likes to play hero, but he is cowardly mama's boy under his skin. He does hold hidden talents such as ability to become Demi God-like being Leo Luster. Role in TSLBAE Bluster is the fifth character to get a moveset in TSLBAE, as he is hyped by Vince Russo due to his popularity on the internet. After his moveset is presented, Vince Russo turns on him, claiming Bluster has "lost his edge" and movesets of Lawl need to change and evolve. Bluster insults him back saying he is way too accident-prone to be near anything. Russo threatens to fire him, which Bluster responds to calling Russo a hazard to his health, which pisses Russo off. Bluster later finds out about Kevin Sullivan's plan to destroy Hulk Hogan with the help of Melies Moon, and after Hogan is zapped away by Walrus Grandpa's Disappearance Machine, he goes on a rescue mission with Spitting Image Ronald Reagan, 60's Moomintroll, Waligie and Bobby. |-|Moveset Entrance Barrel Copter Crash Bluster enters the battlefield from his Barrel Copter. Special Attacks Neutral B: What the Boss Says Bluster yells "Work!" at the opponent on close range (max. three steps back), which pushes the opponent away. For a few seconds, the opponent is frozen, giving Bluster the advantage of hitting him/her after the attack or hitting him/her off the ledge. If the button is held down, Bluster can cast a charged attack (yells "Back to work!") that knocks the opponent down and deals them 20% damage. Side B: Blurricane Bluster spins for a maximum of seven steps, making anyone he collides dizzy for a second. Bluster can also spin while jumping, but is fall is slightly softened. Blurricane can easily be blocked if an opponent jumps on top of Bluster or commits an attack when Bluster is under them. Up B: Barrel Copter With the Barrel Copter, Bluster can reach new heights. He is able to go sideways, but cannot go down or stop going up (going down cancels the attack). If the Barrel Copter flies straight upwards, opponents might get attached to it, allowing Bluster to go for an easy attack. If the Barrel Copter collides with another object based attack, such as Hulk Hogan's Wrecking Ball, both the Barrel Copter and the opponent's object crash. Down B: Barrel 007 Bluster stuffs a nearby opponent in a barrel, and gains a special power with the opponent's power inside of it. However, other opponents can use the barrel as well, if another opponent is inside of it to activate the powerup. Powers gained (based on opponent): Waligie: Shoots out a short range of Bootleg Waluides. Based on Waligie's Up B. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan: Drops a weird version of Bonzo that explodes in short range. Based on SIRR's Down B. Hulk Hogan: Bluster's barrel hops three steps, dropping every opponent it touches down like Hulk Hogan's Leg Drop. Only Disturbing Effect in Most Haunted: Bluster's barrel floats and hurts any opponent it touches for five seconds, similar to items that are affected by ODEMH's temperature heist attack. 60's Moomintroll: Bluster's barrel spawns a ghostly image of Funky Kong's head, which sings a verse from a random song and produces a musical note that revolves around Bluster. Based on 60s' Moomin's Side B, Note Load. Dr. Nick Laslowicz: Bluster's barrel spawns a ghostly image of Klump, who spins around and can change opponents' direction. Based on Dr. Nick's Spherothron. Melies Moon: Bluster shoots a capsule out of his barrel, much like the Moon's Side B. Walrus Grandpa: Bluster shoots a fairy out of his barrel, much like Walrus Grandpa's Up B. Bluster Kong: Nothing is gained. Final Smash: Leo Luster Bluster turns into Leo Luster, his powerful new form. As his song plays, Leo Luster can take advantage of new attacks, such as short -ranged but powerful lightning bolt, and a long-range paralyzing shock attack. By charging, Leo Luster is able to perform the "Irresistable Touch", which can knock out multiple opponents by domino effect. After ten seconds have passed or is Luster has performed the "Irresistable Touch", he will become Bluster again. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AAAAAAAAAH" KOSFX2: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Star KOSFX: "How could you!" Screen KOSFX: "I don't like this!" Taunts Up: "It won't be long now before the name of Bluster goes down in history." Sd: *Sniff* I smell money not being made!" Dn: *Thinking* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Kissing Candy Kong* 2. *singing* "Bluster the Benevolent, wins the nobel prize! For bringing world peace about in the blink of an eye" 3. *singing* "Man, it hurts to be this hip!* Failure/Clap: *Laying on a barrel* Standard Attacks Edit Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - Drives a mine cart forward * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Shouts "I'm the boss, and the boss says..." while moving his arms * Up smash - Says "Feast your eyes on this!" and grows Leo Luster's haircut for a split second, stunning opponents * Down smash - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws Category:2016 Movesets Category:Movesets Category:Good Alignment Category:Donkey Kong Country Universe Category:Kongo Bongo Island Residents Category:Characters With Unconfirmed Rivals Category:Characters Chosen By Poll